Fusion Spell
Fusion Spells are a way to get Almighty damage (which cannot be blocked or be mitigated), get Multi-Target skills, or just have new, powerful, multi-elemental skills. To cast a Fusion spell, two or more people are needed. In combat, a character uses the skill they want to fuse, but it delays until the final person, involved in the fusion, uses their skills, and it goes off on their turn. In other words, the Spell comes out as fast as the slowest caster. Requires Specific Skills * Megido = Maragion + Mabufula + Mazionga + Magarula * Megidola = Maragidyne + Mabufudyne + Maziodyne + Magarudyne * Megidolaon = Ragnarok + Niflheim + Thunder Reign + Panta Rhei * Me Patra = Media + Patra * Dekaja = Debuff + Debuff * Dekunda = Buff + Buff Amplified Skills * Single-Target 1+ Single-Target 1 = Multi-Target 1. Examples: Agi + Agi = Maragi Dia + Dia = Media Cross-Elemental Skills * 1+ 2 = 1+2 This is where they get a bit more powerful. Using two skills of different elements will get you a spell that is more powerful and does two different kinds of damage. For example, Garu + Bufu = Frostbite, which is a Wind/Ice Medium-Damage skill, where the damage is split 50/50 between Wind and Ice. However, they stay at the same targeting range as the spells used. So, Bufu, which is single-target, combines with Garu, which is single-target, into Frostbite, which is also single-target. This is a bit different from combining two of the same element, so be careful. * Single + Single = Single * Multi + Multi = Multi Fusions between Physical and Elemental skills exist. Think about swinging around a sword that is on fire, or crackling with electricity, or made of wind. * Physical + Elemental = Physical charged with Element For example, Garu + Cleave = Kamaitachi, which is a medium damage skill that has damage split between Wind and Slash. This also still follows the Single + Single = Single and Multi + Multi = Multi formula used in any Cross-Elemental Fusions. And yes, you can even use multi-hit skills. So a Physical skill that hits from 2-3 times and a ice-elemental skill would hit 2-3 times with the physical damage and the magic damage. . Ailment-Related Skills * Ailment + Ailment: This uses two of the same ailment skill, but boosts the chance of hitting by 1.5x. So, a 40% chance is now 60%. 30% is now 45%, etc. This is actually the same effect as Boost Passives. It stacks with the multiplier effect of Boost skills. The Boost multiplier goes into the skill after the first calculation but at a reduced multiplier rate. For example, the attack gets a hitrate multiplier of 1.25x if only one has Poison Boost, and the full 1.5x if both have Poison boost. So if one has Poison Boost, and both use Poisma, you're looking at 45 (from combining two Poismas) x 1.25 = 56.25%. If both have Poison Boost, you're looking at 45 x 1.5 = 67.5%. * Ailment + Physical: Allows an ailment to be inflicted by a physical move. The targeting depends on the physical move. So, Poisma + Giant Slice is multi-target slash damage with a chance of Poison. Note, however, that if it's a Single-Target Ailment with a Multi-target Physical, then you halve the chance of the ailment being inflicted. If you use the Multi-Target variation of the ailment, then you use the full chance. For example: Evil Touch + Giant Slice is a multi-target slash skill that can inflict Fear, but with half the chance of Evil Touch normally (after accounting for boosts and all). Evil Smile + Giant Slice is a multi-target slash skill that inflicts Fear at the same chance as a raw Evil Smile would. Category:Battling